A Major Turn Off
by oneterrorist
Summary: Miyagi slightly changes his appearance, Shinobu doesnt like it, so he gets him to look like he used to. Junjou Terrorist. One-shot


**Yay~ i love one-shots xD**

**Their short andyou don't run out of ideas, so here's another one-shot, as usual, Junjou Terrorist .**

**I also had to do a lot of investigation on the males, I asked my cousin, sister's boyfriend, my cousin's friend, my uncle... and so on...**

**----***

"What the hell is that!?" The boy yelled to his lover as soon as he opened his apartment door and saw him after a week.

The older man jumped from the sudden yelling; turned and said, "Ha? What a-"

"It's disgusting!" The teen said while pointing his way.

"Aww~ That's so mean, Shinobu-chin, I think it looks good." He said as he put his hand in his jaw.

"IT'S NOT! You look... uhmm... I don't even know what to say!" Shinobu was getting more flustered by each second that passed.

The older male was somehow hurt by his young lovers' words. He had been receiving them non-stop from strangers for the last two days. He was getting sick of it, but it didn't matter him much.

Shinobu, from all that yelling, was out of breath, he tried to calm himself and passed his palm to his forehead as if he was sweating and sighed.

Miyagi tried to change the subject and said as he leaned to his dear Shinobu-chin, "It's really been hard on me, not seeing you for so long..."

"I live right next door, you even have the key!" Shinobu snapped at the thought of him always taking the initiative.

Miyagi started kissing him, and then lowering, kissing along Shinobu's jaw. Normally the teen would've started moaning, but now, he was complaining.

"Mi-miyagi... st-stop..." Shinobu tried to speak and he was finally able to do so when he couldn't take it anymore. "I said stop! I don't like it this way!" The boy couldn't help not being hard or in the mode to have sex.

"Ha!?" Miyagi was being pushed away by Shinobu.

"IT'S A MAJOR TURN OFF!" Shinobu yelled, hands into fists, looking down, and heavily blushing.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this!? It's just a little mustache."

"I don't like it! It's like I'm kissing some old man!"

"Maybe because I am an old man!"

"I don't care! Just shave it! Now!"

"Fine..." The older man finally gave in and followed Shinobu to the restroom like a kid following his mom after being scolded.

**

"I told you to be carful! Just give me that!" Miyagi tried to take the razor away from the teen, but he was faster.

"I already told you, I've done this many times before...Just leave it to me." Shinobu lied, trying to make himself look more like an adult and carefully concentrating on not cutting the lovers' rough, yet soft skin.

_Liar, you don't even have a single chest hair yet, and expect me to believe you've had a mustache before..._

Miyagi didn't want to embarrass him, so he said nothing, and let the young boy toy with his face for a couple of minutes more.

"There! That's much better," Shinobu has a smile on his face, satisfied to see Miyagi clean.

Miyagi was sitting down, while Shinobu stood infront of him, chest directly facing Miyagi. He took this chance to grab the almost weightless boy and sat him on his lap and gave him a deep kiss.

After they broke apart, Miyagi but both arms around his waist, pulling Shinobu closer, into a tight hug. Shinobu returned the hug, while the taller male repeated what he had done before, kissed along Shinobu's jaw and neck.

"T-This feels... more like y-you," Shinobu tried to say as he moaned, roughly grabbing Miyagi's hair as he was gently caressed by the person whom he loved and made him happy the most.

**

The following day Hiroki noticed how Miyagi had shaved and his skin was clearly smoother than usual. Miyagi was also to his old childish self, the past few days, he was completely unbearable and bitter.

_He didn't shave like normal, it was probably that kids doing, for once, I have to thank him for this. Yeah, just once._

**---***

**Bleh, I just ended it how it came. Like the old saying, What starts well, ends well... I think it's like that :S **

**Plz review :D **

**And I understand Shinobu's pain, I don't like men/boys with mustache :S makes them look older... gaa~ it's the first time I uploaded three chapters in a day, i must be really bored, yeah, that must be it xD**


End file.
